Bain/Quotes
''PAYDAY: The Heist'' First World Bank * "Alright guys, listen up: good news and bad news. We got a go from our insider. He hid the thermite and a drill in the server room, but he bailed. The bank manager's got the keycard to get in there - let's get it on." * "Just walk straight into the bank." * "Enter the bank." * "Find the bank manager, then tie him down or shoot him and you'll get his keycard." Heat Street * "I'll patch in your getaway driver. Bruce, we need you to pick up the crew now!" * "Fight your way past the police blockade and meet up with Bruce!" * "Well, you'll have to continue on foot from here." * "Apparently Matt was in some kind of accident. Just continue forward." * "Move on!" * "You gotta get Matt out of the van! Time is ticking!" * "Look around, see if you can find some gasoline." * "Alright, let's see how long he'll last!" * "The fire's dying - we need more gas!" * "Find more gas and pour it on the fire! Keep it burning!" * "There's not time to loosen that now. You will just have to take him with you." * "Move back a bit and I'll get back with further instructions. Don't forget to bring Matt with you!" * "Get to Jake's parking!" * "Guys, i got Alex the helicopter pilot for you!" * "Alex is correct, it's an easier pickup if you move up a bit - I suggest you go up to the top of the overpass." * "Guys, remember - there's still a lot of cops around." * "I'll patch in the helicopter pilot. Alex are you ready to pick the guys up?" * "You hear that, guys? Clear the pickup zone!" Panic Room * "Go inside." * "Head inside the room and go through with the drug deal." * "Alright, I'd say it's time to get blastin'. Put your masks on!" * "Go to the panic room - it's on the third floor." * "Ok, the door is locked - we gotta find the key. Find that guy Chavez - he seems to be in charge - he's higher up in the building." * "Alright, time to loosen that panic room off the floor. Set up the saws." * "We need those saws to keep running. If one jams, get it fixed right away or we'll be here forever." * "Cops - as expected. I suggest you go down to the street level and stop them in their tracks already by the front entrance." * "That building's opening up like Swiss cheese - I suggest you go up a few stories to a more strategic position!" * "Alright, time to get the C4. I'll patch in the helicopter pilot... Alex, we need you to drop the C4 - how soon can you do that?" * "You hear that, guys? Expect the C4 on the roof of the building in just awhile." * "Ok, go pick up the C4 and plant it around the floors right above the panic room." * "Nice, now you got more explosives to plant on floor four and five." * "Splendid. Then there's only the fourth floor left." * "Head as far from the C4 charges as you can!" * "That was CRAZY! That just blew the dust off the shelves even where I'm sitting!" * "Alex, you ready to come pickup the cargo?" * "You heard that guys? Hold the fort until Alex returns." * "Nice work gentlemen! Now, it's time to leave this place before it collapses." * "Go down to the basement door in the back alley!" * "Get down to the basement, guys!" * "Everybody, get down into the sewers!" Green Bridge Counterfeit *''"They bought it! Let's drain the place!"'' *''"The leak should be in the basement, see Mitchell about it."'' *''"Police are approaching the house."'' Diamond Heist *''"You got the coordinates, go."'' *''"Right - find them and get me hooked up with the gadgets we acquired. Ok. You got the codes to the vault?"'' *''"Find the alarm boxes."'' *''"How about we drop this guy from sky high? "'' Slaughterhouse *''"Tackle/Trucks ready?"'' *''"On your mark, Dallas!" '' *''"How is she (the armored truck)?" '' *''"The gold is inside the safe - drill it open!"'' *''"The garage doors! Murkys!"'' No Mercy *''"You're (Wolf) breaking up! Can you hear me okay?" '' *''"Bain, I mean, nurse Bain." '' *''"Right... go to the fourth floor - the infection clinic. We're here to draw some blood from a guy that they have in quarantine. You take off the cameras, keep the civilians down and get me into the hospital's patient database, we need to ID the right guy! This should be quick and clean, security in hospitals is low. I'll pick you up from the roof when we're done"'' *''"Alright you got that? Computer, blood sample, validation and then an elevator escape. Oh, and i hope you brought your silenced pistols for taking off the cameras." '' *''"After you draw your guns, you gotta destroy them within 7 seconds, or the alarm will go off. I'll do the countdown." '' *''"Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."'' *''"Strange, all cops are ordered to stand down and withdraw! They're letting us go!"'' *''"Hold on guys, I got to...circle a bit. They have jets approaching."'' *''"They got the army on your ass!"'' *''"They're INSANE!" They're hitting the building with missiles!" '' * "Sorry guys, you're left for dead!" '' Undercover * ''"Alright, to repeat: Taxman is IRS, making a shady deal with some big corporation. He's selling them a server with vital data. We screw'em over, and snatch both Taxman and the server. With those, we'll make a $25,000,000 hack. Alex, crane ready?" * "Okay guys, at the right moment disrupt the deal, then Alex lifts the limo out of there. Ready now!" * "Remember, we need both Taxman and the server, people. Scare him, and make him get into the limo once we've confirmed that he has the server on him." * "Look out the window - Taxman is the guy in white shirt." * "Alex, I'm an idiot for hiring you again" or "Perfect, I knew you could be trusted Alex!" ''PAYDAY 2'' Bank Heist *''"OK, people, there's the bank. I don't know what's in there, but I know it's gonna be good."'' *''"Guys, the thermal drill, go get it."'' *''"OK, great, now get that thing to the vault door."'' *''"Alright, start her up."'' *''"OK, good. We should be through in a couple of minutes."'' *''"Cops are here, we're about to get our hands full!"'' *''"That was only a matter of time."'' *''"Cash time, bag it!"'' *''"Don't forget about those safety deposit boxes, folks, can be good stuff in there."'' *''"Okay, we got enough, or you can stay for more."'' *"That's them all right, just seeing them makes my blood boil. Tie them up and leave them by the van, they are coming with us. Wick was very specific about this" (Upon approaching thugs in parking lot) *"That's them! they were here just like Wick said. tie them up and leave them by the van, wick will take care of them when we get back." *There they are, just like wick said they would be, get them to the van and tie them up for now. Wick wanted to have a 'Chat', you see? *"Damn! you weren't supposed to kill one of them, guys... wick wanted to have a 'Chat' with him." (killing one of the thugs) *"You killed one of them? Damn. Can't say the prick didn't deserve it, but Wick wanted that pleasure himself" *"What the hell guys! you weren't supposed to kill them now! Wick wanted them alive so he could teach them a lesson! let's hope he will be content with the thought that they are dead." (killing the second thug) *"No! damnit gang... wick really had it in for these bastards. I guess he will have to be content with the idea of them dead." Big Oil Day 2: * "It's done, now open the lab door." Car Shop Diamond Store * "That's the alarm guys. Watch out for cops." Election Day Firestarter Day 1: * "You guys totally emptied that hangar, get to the van." Day 2: * "Ah, shit! I said take it easy! Feds woke up!" * Can't believe we're breaking into the FBI. You guys get inside - quietly. Please. * "This is an FBI auxiliary office. The hornet's nest. For the love of God stay quiet. First thing, get inside." * "Better get moving, boys. The longer it takes, the more cops are going to show up." Day 3: * "Hector wants this recorded. Don't ask, I didn't." * "Okay, time to burn some money." Four Stores * "Okay, let's do this one!" * "That's a big safe, see if you can get that thing open." * "Okay, get it open." * "Okay, keep looking." * "Bo Kung. Finally, a good china store." * "Cameras? And guards? Vlad didn't say anything about this!" * "As usual, Vlad went light on the information. Cameras and guards. Shit..." Jewelry Store * "That's enough for Vlad, but get more if you feel brave." * "That's enough for Vlad. But is it enough for us? Your call." * "More loot goes into all pockets. Nice work." * "We're in the middle of a city. try to do it stealthy." * "We're moving the escape car, hang on." * "Escape van's here, get the loot bags in!" * "They're coming from the windows." * "There's movement in the alleys." Ukrainian Job * "We're in the middle of a city. Try to do this stealthy." * "That place is wired up, stay frosty." * "That's the metal detector down." * "Metal detector down, great work." * "That's the tiara, great work." * "There it is, finally!" * "Okay, you found it. Get back to the van." * "Have you checked the whole place? Check the whole place." * "Have you checked the front, too? It doesn't have to be in the back." * "If you haven't found the tiara yet, you have to find it soon. We're running out of time." * "It might be in the front. It doesn't have to be in the back." * "We're moving the escape car, hang on." * "There's movement in the alleys." Nightclub * "Yes, that's it! Pay-dirt." Mallcrasher * "You're on the clock, guys!" * "Five thousand dollars, guys. Keep it up!" * "Okay, you're at ten thousand dollars." * "Whoa, fifty thousand dollars! Is there anything left?" GO Bank Armored Transport * "Bulldozer in the transport!" * "Get them open, and get whatever's in there!" * "This shouldn't take long, just hold your ground." * "Whoa! Looks like some of the loot got caught in the explosion!" Harbor * "We're using a magnetic crane to drop a little present in the path of the GenSec convoy - a steel container of professional badasses. Hit the trucks, get the loot to the getaway. These docks have a rich history of heistery, gentlemen - do it proud." * "The target is spotted. Just need to get you into position, and..." * "Hate to see you guys cooped like that, but we snagged four trucks. Get out there, and get at them." Crossroad Park Downtown Underpass Train * "Chopper pilot's deploying the lance. And by deploying, I mean kickin' out of the window." Watchdogs Day 1: * "Hold on! I'm finding you an escape driver right God-damn now!" Day 2: * "He's coming in at dock nine/eight/seven!" Rats * "Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there." * "Add muriatic acid, to continue the process!" * "Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more." * "Cooking away fine - needs more acid though." * "Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it." * "I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it." * "Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right?" * "Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there." * "OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid." * "Add caustic soda to continue the process!" * "Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it." * "Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right?" * "Caustic soda - yep, that's it. Go for it." * "I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in." * "I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy." * "It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda!" * "Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get?" * "Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah." * "Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process!" * "Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right?" * "Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride." * "Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen." * "Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda." * "Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank?" * "I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be." * "It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure." * "It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK." * "This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something." * "Aw, what?! Guys, you have to be careful with that stuff; I told you!" * I hear the cop radio, law enforcers are on the way. They arrive in thirty seconds."'' * "Cops and SWATs have arrived, be careful." * "That's a clean sweep. All the Mendozas are history. Get to the chopper or go for the money they got on that bus." Framing Frame * "That's his phone, good." * "Keep this up and we're going to pull it off!" * "That's one of the external hard drives." * "That's the vault. The gold is in there... The gold... Well, we'll have to leave it. Maybe we can come back." * "This will take a little while. Lots of data to upload, and a small pipe." Big Bank Hotline Miami Day 1: *''"All right, get in there and eliminate all the mobsters."'' *''"That's about half of them."'' *''"That's half of 'em."'' *''"All right. That's all the mobsters. If they're not dead, they're running. Either serves our purpose."'' *''"The Russians are bringing in their friends."'' *''"Whose chopper is that? Not the police."'' *''"That's no police chopper!"'' *''"Had enough? Yeah, back to the base Comrade Asshole."'' *''"The chopper is leaving. Wonder if Gage can get us SAMs."'' *''"Is that a fully functional meth lab?"'' **'' "If you can find a formula, then start cooking."'' **''"If you can find a formula, it never hurts to move a little extra product."'' **''"If you can find a formula, we can start cooking. If not? I'm sure you've torched a few meth labs in your time."'' *''"Loot, loot, loot. Get it to the DeLorean."'' *''"The Russians store their loot here? Get it to the DeLorean."'' *''"Nearly there... You're gonna have to get him to call again."'' *''"Almost got it... Nope, not it. We need him to call again."'' *''"Looks like these Russians have some hot wheels. How about we make 'em a little hotter?"'' *''"You see all those nice cars? How about we set them on fire."'' *''"See all those cars? How about we get some gas from the gas station."'' *''"Some men just want to watch the wheels burn."'' *''"These mobsters don't seem like the kind of guys to have fire insurance."'' *''"Shame to see such nice cars destroyed. But a job's a job, right?"'' *''"All right, I think that gas station is on the Commissar's payroll as well. Get some C4 from the DeLorean."'' *''"That gas station is on the Commissar's businesses as well. Get some of the C4 in the DeLorean."'' *''"Whoa! Wherever the Commissar is, he HEARD that!" '' *''"All right, I've got it! The Commissar's hiding out in (location)'' *''"That rug looks out of place. Likely, covering a hatch. We'll deal with that later."'' *''"That rug doesn't quite fit in. Let's deal with that later."'' *''"All right, look around for a basement."'' *''"Look for a basement hatch."'' *''"Look for a hatch leading to a basement."'' *''"I'm sending in Bile with some equipment."'' *''"All right, guys. Bile is Santa, and since you're all such nice boys and girls..."'' *''"Bile is flying in with some equipment for you to lift up that hatch."'' *''"Okay, watch your heads, gang."'' *''"Bile dropped the equipment. Go fetch it."'' *''"Go fetch the equipment."'' *''"Set that equipment up on the truck."'' *''"I've seen that equipment pull out a 15-ton Road Warrior in 5 seconds. But that hatch is holding strong."'' *''"I'll give credit to the Commissar; he didn't get cheap with that hatch."'' *''"Okay, get into the basement!"'' *''"There! Now get down there!"'' *''"Remember, we're looking for (location.) Maps, files, anything that can lead us to where the Commissar's hiding."'' *''"We're looking for (location. Repeats West End.)'' *''"Soviet-era machinery! Slow...so slow!"'' *''"Did the Commissar take this piece of crap with him all the way from the Motherland?!"'' *''"No no no, that can't be correct. Get another barcode."'' *''"Great, I got it! Get back to the DeLorean. You know, those crates gave me an idea..."'' *''"I got his location, you can escape now. You know, I've been thinking..."'' Day 2: *''"If the Commissar escapes, Hoxton will rot, so MOVE IT!" '' *''"The crazy Ivan locked himself inside his safe! I'm sending a thermal drill." '' Hoxton Breakout * "Seven bucks!? We were hardly here!" * "How much for parking? That's a robbery!" The Diamond * "We came, we saw, we robbed a whole bunch of old Roman shit." * "Remember guys. Don't get distracte-... Wait, is that from the First Triumvirate?" * "With that guy out of the picture, no more cameras." * "Great. So much for the camera alarm." * "Hmmm, couple of timelocks. Alright, you're gonna need keycards to go through. These rent-a-cop security won't have them, but I am sure the civilian researchers will. Get them to give those cards up." * "Left it for Pink Panther and Reservoir Dogs. We're going loud." ''(After the alarm sounds, before grabbing The Diamond) Hoxton Revenge * ''"Their case probably won't recover from the amount of evidence we've stolen, but you're free to steal more." * "There's the safehouse. Let's put that to the test." * "Guys, wait... is that... Hector?! What the... fuck? Why the hell... I don't get this. Wait... the Watchdogs job, so that's why the cops were waiting for us. It was an ambush. That son of a bitch." * "The rat was Hector!? He used to say that there were a lot of stupid criminals in the world. Apparently he was one of them for thinking he could screw us over." * "Hector's the rat! That's why the FBI knew all about Mendoza's secret bank, because this damn hardliner was feeding them information!" * "Hector was the rat!? What a piece of shit who thought he'd be able to take us out. We helped him back to power and he tried to screw us over. What a filthy rat." * "Hector!? What the hell!? I always thought the Firestarter job felt a bit weird. The Mendoza's, maybe they weren't the bad guys after all. I mean, sure, they were rotten apples. But this fucking rat was far worse." * "Hector was the traitor! He tried to set us up as a part of the Rats job. No wonder the cops found the meth lab so fast. All along, he was the fucking rat." * "Hector is the one who is working with the Feds!? That son of a bitch thought he could play us for fools. In the end, he is the one who crushed, that dirty Colombian Rat." The Bomb Forest Dockyard * "Feeding the fish, huh?" * "Throw those bodies in the water to hide them." Meltdown * "Vlad, are you crazy? Nukes?!" * "Vlad, destroying malls is one thing. Stealing tiaras is one thing. But nukes!?" * "I... uh... okay. So we're boosting nuclear warheads. Guys, be very, very gentle with those things." * "Is that... a nuclear warhead? I... don't... look, just grab it. Carefully!" * "Are you nuts, Vlad? These are live nukes!" The Alesso Heist Golden Grin Casino * "OK, cops are inbound. First step, look for the C4 in the guard room." * "OK, let's blow this place. C4's in the limo. Take it!" * "Damn it! More frickin' laser beams. All right, no time to figure out where the system is controlled. Just watch the pattern and hurry through." First World Bank * "If you got shares in First World Bank, sell. 'Cos they're about to suffer a hostile takeover. Let's do it." * "Over there, the First World Bank. Okay, get out and get to work." * "The First World Bank. Bunch of goddamn bloodsuckers. Go do it." * "Find the bank manager. Then tie him down, and you'll get the keycard." Shadow Raid * "A nice stash of used Dinars, good find." * "That's used banknotes from our allies overseas." * "Those Murkywater containers are brought directly from the world's hotspots. Crack them open, they'll be your best bet for loot." * "Used dinars, hard to trace, perfect." * "Why the hell did some Iraqi dictator have a 17th century Swedish masterpieces?" * "Damn, this gold was likely boosted from Saddam's palace." * "Almost there gang, get those clown masks on." * "Gage has arranged for one of the dumpsters to be used to stash some loot." * "People will pay fortunes for this ancient Babylonian shit." * "Why isn't that chopper on any flight plans?" * "Here it is, do your thing guys. But Gage prefers you to do it quietly. Front gate is dead-ahead but maybe you can find alternative routes." * "Be quick gang, the guards will notice an open vault door." * "There's a dumpster down there, Gage says you can use it to stash some loot." * "Keep an eye out for anything you can hustle out of there. The Murkywater containers are your best bet. Crack them open." * "Armour of a shogun. Nobunaga, thought lost for centuries. But here it is. Get the pieces bagged." * "An associate of Gage's will help getting some of the loot out, just toss it to him." * "The driver's gonna bail, make sure you're with him!" * "There's the main gate, could be watched. Maybe find another way in." * "There's a lot of stuff coming home. Weapons, ammo and anything the Murkier elements can 'liberate'. Check Murkywater's containers." * "That's the depot. You know what you need to do, but keep it quiet. If the alarm goes I'll have to pull you out." * "Great work, there's always a market for untraceable guns." * "The main gate is the quickest way in, but probably watched. Maybe other ways in?" * "The main gate, direct route but might be watched. Maybe there are other ways in." * "Keep sharp gentlemen. The warehouse will be tougher, but the rewards worth it." * "This is the warehouse, you can bet there's better loot in here." * "Oh uhm, hold on. No flight plans submitted, who are these guys?" * "This coke won't be funding anymore terrorism, just good old American crime." * "Move quick, guards will notice that open door." * "Vault with simultaneous two-card reader. Probably ten seconds time lock. They must be hiding something tasty." * "I hope they weren't giving this marching powder to our boys." * "One of Gage's guys is in a nearby parking lot. You can toss loot over the wall to him." * "Alright, that'll keep Gage sweet. You guys can cash this out now, or stay for more." * "Never get tired of gold bullion getting bagged." * "Colombian, Bolivian, Mexican. Wherever it's from, it's ours now." * "The van will leave in one minute. Make sure you're in it." * "Okay, pull over here and get your masks on." * "Open those Murkywater containers. If anything has illegal loot, it'll be them." * "Rifles, pistols and bullets. This will make Gage happy." * "The vault needs two cards, entered almost simultaneously. You can bet there's something particularly tasty in there." * "There's only one place I can sell that: Marrakesh." * "People will pay a fortune to look at that armor. And it's yours." * "That's all four pieces of the shogun's armor. This is an outstanding night's work." * "Two-card reader with a ten seconds time lock? You can bet they're holding some serious hardware in that vault." * "Uhm guys, what's that noise?" * "Gage sorted a dumpster to stash a bit of loot in. His people will collect it in the morning." * "It's quiet out there tonight, keep it that way." * "I think I saw a documentary about that on National Geographic." * "That's the armor of Oda Nobunaga, bag the pieces. If that's genuine..." * "Anything could be on that server, maybe the president's email address." * "Can't wait to see what these shady assholes were hiding on that server." * "A good start." * "Look around, search the Murkywater containers. Just grab any valuables you can." * "Gold bullion, probably taken from the enemies of freedom." Slaughterhouse * "Boost that gold out to container 61, gang!" * "That chopper will see where we stash the gold." * "Nice. the chopper's going away." * "Tackle, ready?" * "Trucks, ready?" * "Grab as much as you can." * "Good, you found the gas. Might need more, though." Counterfeit * "Go talk to Mitchell and get in the basement." * "Talk to Mr. Mitchell to get this started." * "Get a code breaker on that box." * "Looks like neither of them are able to get inside unless the other is in on it. You need to find the other box." * "Those code breakers can fall over sometimes, stay with them." * "Get the code breaker on that box, too." * "Damn! Those patrol men? Looks like their buddies are coming to find them. Coming in force!" * "The cops are sending a patrol car to check out the place." * "They're inside, take them out quietly." * "The cops are calling the house." * "I don't know, uh... Just answer it?" * "Answer the phone, quickly." * "This is Almir's burgers, what can I get'ya?" * "Sturr's office. Anything we can do for you today?" * "First World Bank, how can I help you?" * "You've reached the Benevolent, please hold." * "Sorry, we can't take your call at the moment. Please try again later." * "Nice, they fell for it." * "They fell for it." * "Alright, now keep on with the code breakers." * "The cops are sending a second patrol car." * "They're sending another patrol." * "I'm seeing a lot of 911s from that area, get ready." * "The cops have been alerted, and they're sending all of their Southern ass-kickers.." * "Ah, what? The neighbors called the police." * "Who just fired a shot?" * "The neighbors must've heard something." * "Someone had to have heard that." * "You're gonna need a crowbar to get through that gate." * "You need a crowbar to get in the basement." * "Wait, they have C4!" * "It's a trap! Get that C4 defused!" * "Guys, it's a trap, hurry!" * "No, no, no!" * "Get out, now!" * "Out, out!" * "*Deep exhale* That was close. Too close." * "Oh, God, too close." * "Too close." * "Jesus..... Too close." * "Wait, hang on. That looks like a Franz-Jaeger safe. I ran into one of these back in the day. Tough son of a bitch to crack. We got around it by filling it with water, and putting an explosive inside. It opens without damaging the contents." Followed by, "get a drill mounted on the top." * "That looks like a Franz-Jaeger safe. We need to... First step, just get a drill on the top." * "Is that a Franz-Jaeger safe? I ran into one of these back in the day. Get a drill mounted on top." * "While we're waiting for the drill, drag the garden hose to the basement." * "Get the garden hose to the basement while we wait." * "Bring the hose to the basement." * "What are you doing? Get the hose to the basement." * "Now, wait for the safe to fill with water." * "Wait for the water." * "Wait for it to fill up." * "The cops just turned off the water." * "They disabled the main valve." * "Get that water back on." * "Get it flowing again." * "Okay, now get the C4 inside." * "Stick a piece of C4 in that hole." * "Boom! Haha, now, grab those printing plates." * "Grab the plates from the safe." * "We can leave now. Unless... You wanna hang around and make some extra money? And I mean, literally, make it." * "Printer's working now. Keep the cops away from it and the power!" * "Awesome. It's printing away nice and steady again." * "Get the power back on." * "They turned off the power box. Look inside the house." * "The power just turned off. Check the street." * "They turned off the power on the street." * "Cops shut off the printer. Get your asses down there and get it back on." * "They disabled the printer. Restart it!" * "The printer is out of paper." * "The printer is out of paper, fill it up." * "You need to refill the paper." * "Printer's out of ink." * "Printer needs more ink." * "Nice, now get it going again." * "Get it going again." * "Turn the printer back on." * "The helicopter is coming in." * "Bile's coming in with the helicopter." * "Secure the money in the helicopter when it gets here." * "Chopper's coming in." * "Get down into the sewers and we'll make our escape." * "Get into the sewers, and head to the beach!" * "Now head to the beach to escape!" * "Get to the beach!" * "Even fake money is worth a lot in the right hands. Nice going." Boiling Point * "Guys, the bastards stopped the scan! Get it working again!" Reaction to crew killing civilians *''"You sure you wanna do that?"'' *''"Civilians are an asset! You kill 'em, they're gone!"'' *''"Hey, Mister Blonde! You seen too many movies? You think they're gonna let you go with all that innocent blood on your hands!?"'' *''"There's no advantage of killing civilians!"'' *''"There's no advantage of shooting civilians! Stay pro, man!"'' *''"Hey! Hey! Watch where you're shooting!"'' *''"Hey! What's up with the itchy trigger finger?!"'' *''"No civilian casualties, remember?!"'' *''"Hey! They're gonna bring in the big guns if you kill civilians!"'' *''"They're gonna come down harder on us if you kill civilians!"'' *''"I told you to stop shooting civilians! Get yourself together!" '' *''"Careful now! Watch where you're shooting!"'' *''"I'm not gonna tell you your business, but collateral damage like this gets expensive!"'' *''"Get yourself together, man! This isn't right!"'' *''"You kill civilians like this; we're gonna lose all our cash paying cleaner costs!"'' *''"I thought you were a professional! This isn't professional!"'' *''"Easy on the trigger with civilians around! They get expensive real fast!"'' *''"Watch the background! Spare the civilians!"'' *''"Civilians can do a lot of good for you, as long you got 'em under control!"'' *''"Hey! You're just wasting your ammo and jeopardizing the operation!"'' *''"Stop it! Don't kill civilians!"'' *''"Listen, we're here to do a job! So do the job and lay off the people!"'' *''"A professional doesn't need to kill those people, you know!"'' *''"You're going postal? I told you to not kill civilians! If you end up in custody now, the police will hold you for eternity!"'' *''"Think about what you're doing here, huh?!", followed by one of the three lines below: **"It'll be almost impossible to trade you for a hostage now if you end up in custody."'' **''"If you end up in custody now, the police are gonna hold you for-god-damn-ever."'' **''"If you end up in custody now, I think you'll be there until the end of days."'' Heist Completed ''Payday: The Heist'' First World Bank Panic Room Green Bridge Counterfeit Diamond Heist Slaughterhouse No Mercy Undercover ''PAYDAY 2'' Armored Transport Harbour Crossroad Park Downtown Underpass Bank Heist * "The only thing I love more than a successful bank heist is the cigar afterwards. Burning one for you, fellas. * "I don't say superb often. But I'm saying it now. Good work." Big Oil Car Shop * "these cars will sell nicely." Diamond Store Election Day Firestarter First World Bank Four Stores * "Nice job, guys. Sneaky and still sent a message. They lost the dough and Vlad will be sure to point out to them that you are on his team." Jewelry Store Ukrainian Job * "Okay, we got the tiara, and Vlad will be happy. A little extra jewelry would've been nice, but there's always another day." Nightclub Mallcrasher * "Overkill - enough said. See you at the safe house." * "That was severe overkill, Vlad will eat this up. This will really work for him." * "I think you just wiped out everything, all of it, the farm. Well done!" GO Bank Shadow Raid * "Ninjas in socks tip-toeing on thick carpet make more noise than you. Expertly done." * "Expertly done. You guys are like shadows." Watchdogs Rats * "No cash, no info. Hector's gonna be very unhappy unless you guys pull my ass out of the fire, I know it's a lot to ask." Framing Frame Big Bank Hotline Miami Hoxton Breakout The Diamond Hoxton Revenge The Bomb Forest Dockyard Meltdown *''"Nukes?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! VLAD?!"'' *''"Vlad, smashing malls is one thing. Stealing tiaras is one thing. But nukes?!"'' The Alesso Heist "good luck!" Golden Grin Casino Slaughterhouse *''"You're reading my mind! Grab as much gas as you can!"'' Heist Failed *''"What? No! This isn't happenin'! My mistake. Next time it'll be better. Don't worry, I know some people. You'll be out fast. I have other scores. I trust we'll be workin' together again in a not-too-distant future."'' *''"Don't worry, I know some people. You'll be out fast."'' *''"Noo! We were so goddamn close! I don't see how it could've gone this way, but I'm only human. Take some time to collect yourselves, then come back stronger than ever. We'll work together again shortly I'm sure."'' *''"Goddammit! It wasn't supposed to go this way! I should've seen this coming. I must be getting old. No worries, we'll sort this out in no time flat. I'm sure we'll be working together again shortly."'' *''"I checked everything! How did it go down like this. I must've miscalculated something here. Forgive me. I'll start working on the prison break plan right away. I have other scores. I trust we'll be working together again in a not-too-distant future."'' *''"Oh this is just totally FUBAR! Must've been my plan! Sorry people I messed up. No worries, we'll sort this out in no time flat. I have more scores set up for you, hope we can collaborate again in the future."'' *''"No! No! No! This just isn't our day. Sometimes you eat the bear, and sometimes the bear eats you. With the connections I have, you'll be out of prison within a week, one way or another. I got more heists for you, don't worry."'' *''"I can't believe this! What a mess! I should have my head examined. I'm slipping damn it! Take some time to collect yourselves, then come back stronger than ever. We got lots more jobs where that came from folks."'' *''"No! How the hell did this happen? I know you are the best, the error must have been on my end. I'll start working on the prison break plan right away. I've got more hits lined up for you. Sure hope you'll be ready to work again soon." *''"Noo! We were so goddamn close! Listen, it's on me, and it won't happen again. With the connections I have, you'll be out of prison within a week, one way or another. I'm sure we'll be working together again shortly.'' *''"I don't know what happened. I must have missed something. I didn't give the police enough credit I guess. Sorry guys. I'll pull some strings, you'll be out in no time. We'll work together again shortly I'm sure.'' Planks * "Good thinking, use those boards to barricade more windows." * "That'll slow them down for a while." Special Enemies * "They're upping the ante with snipers!" * "Yeah, police chatter sounds like they're activating sniper teams! Stay low." * "Well, those are snipers." * "Get your heads down, they're sending in sniper teams!" * "Sniper! Building!" * "They had enough! They're going to snipers!" * "Things are heating up! Those are snipers!" * "They're sending in some kinda special unit! Beware!" * "Special units going in - be on the lookout!" * "Heads up! They're sending in a Bulldozer!" Drill Mounted in Stealth * "Remember to keep bystanders away from the drill. They might notice the sound." * "Keep others clear of the drill. They don't even need line of sight. They'll get suspicious just from the noise." * "Try to keep others from getting near the drill. The noise might tip 'em off." Hostages * "Now that you've taken a hostage, the police assault is going to take more time." * "Good thinking, take hostages, that'll slow them down for a while." * "Good move, that hostage will cost them time." * "That hostage will definitely make them have to regroup, buys you more time." Compromised * "That's the alarm, time to do some heavy lifting!" * "That was only a matter of time." * "New plan, people, cause the old one's dead!" * "And yeah, that's the alarm." * "That's the alarm guys, it's on now." * "There's the silent alarm, gentlemen." Law Enforcers Stealing Loot * "They stole the bags!" * "They're repossessing the bags!" * "They're stealing our bags!" * "Cops are stealing the bags, stop them." Last Heister Standing * "(heister name)! It's just you left! Be ready for anything!" Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs